Two Girls, One School, and No Way Out
by Siberian-Tigress
Summary: Nona vows to make Chika pay. Now, back together again, they realize that the only way they'll be able to get through the school year is if they work together.
1. Introduction

A/N: Alright, re-posting this with an author's note. This is Siberian-Tigres, reporting for duty. I'll be doing half of the author's notes and my partner, listentowhatisay, will be doing half. My partner isn't on FF but she and myself are on quizilla. and so is this story... soon. Any way, just wanted to say hi, and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that you reconize from the books. They belong to JK Rowling. The only things (in this story)that we own are Chika Neverlend, Nona Sancaster, and some stuff in later chapters which we'll tell you about later.

(EDIT)

7-21-06

A/N:ST here. Edited this and added descriptions. My partner has also informed me that she does in fact have a fanifiction account. Her name is listentowhatisay. This story will only be on my account cause it's too much work to put it on both. Have a wonderful day.

(EDIT)

7-6-07

A/N: ST here once again. Changed very little but corrected mistakes.

* * *

Introduction

Nona Sancaster sat outside Madame Maxime's office. Her eyes, peeking through her sleek black hair, were transfixed on the wall opposite of her. The blue, feminine designed uniform worn by those attending Beauxbatons could never hide the dark streak of Nona. She could play the role of the sweet little girl for some of the teachers, but when her anger got control of her, no one was left standing, literally.

The prank she and another girl had pulled went off without any problems until Nona's partner turned her in. Madame Maxime had the expulsion slip on her desk within 2 hours of class. Chika Neverlend hadn't been Nona's first choice as an accomplice. Chika was the happy, perfect, girly kind of girl that was expected at Beauxbatons, and Nona loathed her with every fiber of her being. She disliked everything about Chika, from her short wavy brown hair to her bright blue eyes even right down to her small obsession with orange clothing.

"Please leave the premises immediately, Miss Sancaster," stated Madame Maxime as she exited her office. She then turned to Chika, who sat next to Nona as a witness to the crime she had committed.

"And as for you, Miss Neverlend, here is your slip as well." Chika looked down upon the slip of paper.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she realized she too was being expelled.

"Although you did report the prank was devised by Miss Sancaster, I, also, had reports of your own involvement. For this, I have no other choice but to expel the both of you, but you, Miss Neverlend, are welcome to return next year, while, Miss Sancaster, you are not."

The two stood and walked away from the Head Mistress' office. As soon as they heard her door close behind them, Nona turned to Chika.

"Well, thank you very much, now I have to tell my mother I was expelled from her dream school."

"It's not my fault you're a rotten egg," Chika said, quoting one of their teachers, "And besides, I got kicked out too."

"You did not," Nona countered, "You can come back next year."

"Yeah but-"

"Oh, just shut up," Nona turned to face Chika as they reached the end of the hall, "Don't forget, Neverlend, if I ever run into you again, you will regret ever meeting me." Nona turned and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Really, I don't know what she's so mad about. It's not like she hasn't gotten kicked out of schools before," Chika muttered as she turned in the opposite direction to go write a very sad letter to her parents.


	2. What a Start to a Year

A/N: Alright. Siberian-Tigress here.Just have a note or two to say. This story takes palce during 5th year, but with a bunch of changes.First, Cedric isn't dead, second, Umbridge isn't a teacher. We don't even know if she'll make an apperence. There are a few more changes, but we'll tell you about them later. Um, the only other thing is everyone who in the books knows about OotP knows in this story too. Enjoy the story!

P.S. Oh yeah, thanks to **lo22** and **mystic-tear-dorps** for re-viewing!

* * *

Chapter 1: What a Start to a Year

Mornings were too hectic in Chika's opinion. It had been two months since her mom had come and taken her away from school. It had been two months and two days since she had seen Nona Sancaster. Right now Chika was running around attempting to gather up all the dirty clothes that had accumulated around her room.

"Chika, if your clothes aren't downstairs in 10 minutes I'm starting the wash without them!"

"Alright Mom!" Chika yelled down the stairs as she grabbed the last sock that had found its way onto the top of her bookshelf. Running down the stairs, Chika tripped on the last step and face planted, all the clothes in her arms flying every which way.

"Stupid step, stupid carpet, stupid feet," Chika muttered as she got to her knees and started to pick up her clothes. Suddenly, under a pair of jeans, there was a shoe. This shoe was connected to a foot, which was connected to a leg, which happened to belong to a very intimidating man.

"Uh, MOM!" Chika just stared at the man, suddenly noticing her pair of pink, frilly heart panties on his head. Her mom ran into the room, stopped startled, and then started to laugh. The man reached up and pulled the underwear from his head and held it out to Chika. Chika, now beat red, took them and just sat there, staring.

"Well, now," Chika's mom had stopped laughing, "What are you doing in my living room?" The stranger seemed to suddenly remember why he was there.

"I'm here to speak with Chika Neverlend and Gloria Neverlend," he said, his voice smooth.

"Well, that's us," Chika's mom said, "Let's go sit in the kitchen and get some lemonade." The group went into the dining room; as the man and Chika sat down, Gloria went and took a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge and three glasses from the cupboard. When everyone was settled the man began speaking.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gloria perked up at this. "I have been sent by our head master, Albus Dumbledore, to offer Ms. Neverlend a position at our school." Chika's mind was going a million miles a second: _I got in, this is an education worth having, Head Master Dumbledore sent him personally, and this professor had my underwear on his head, what a start to a year_.

"But why my daughter?" Gloria asked.

"Professor Dumbledore seems to think that your daughter has a lot of talent, for he doesn't normally accept transfer students," as Snape spoke, Gloria beamed, "But, whether or not Ms. Neverlend actually has any talent has yet to be seen."

"Well, this certainly is an interesting offer. We'll have to consider it." Snape stood, leaving his untouched lemonade on the table. As Gloria also stood, he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a letter.

"This letter explains everything that you will need to know if you decide to attend Hogwarts. If you do plan on attending, we would appreciate an owl at least two days before the start of term," he paused, "You do have an owl, don't you?" Gloria looked down her nose.

"Yes we do, we will send a letter soon." Snape nodded and headed towards the door. "Thank you, Professor Snape, I'm _sure_ we'll be seeing you soon!" Gloria waved from the doorway as Snape turned onto a side street.

"Arrogant, impersonal," Gloria began muttering.

"Mom," Chika sighed, "we should start the wash."

Later that night, Chika was sitting on her bed holding the envelope. She was studying it in an attempt to decipher its secrets without actually having to open it. Her mother walked in, and discovered her daughter in intense concentration.

"Are you going to open it?" Chika jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Oh, alright." Chika tried to move her hands, but they wouldn't. Gloria smiled and left her daughter to open it in peace. Chika took the envelope in two shaky hands. Carefully breaking the red wax seal, she removed the letter. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded it.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Neverlend,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 30. Please note: we normally do not except transfer students, so your letter has arrived later then the other students due to our long debates on your acceptance. Understand that you are still required to have all the books and equipment on the list. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three-quarters, at 11 o'clock.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Chika read the letter twice in rapid succession before pulling two more pieces of parchment from the envelope. First was a list of books and supplies.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

Students are required to have:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**COURSE BOOKS**

All the students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-5)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Defensive Magical Theory _by Wibert Slinkhard

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration _by Emric Witch

_Advanced Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Monster Book of Monsters_

_Ancient Runes Translations: A Beginners Guide _

_Cooking the Muggle Way _by Kathy Carrot

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 standard potion kit

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Following the supply list was a permission slip. Upon taking this out, Chika almost squealed with excitement. Hogsmeade was one of the towns that her family has never had a chance to visit, and now her school would be taking trips there periodically. Making sure not to crinkle the paper and risk her chances of not being able to go, she carefully held it at a readable distance.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Dear Parent(s) or Guardian(s) of Student,

Those students above 3rd year are permitted to visit the town of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please fill out and sign the lines below.

I, ­­, hereby give permission for my son/daughter, to visit the town of Hogsmeade on certain weekends provided they do not break any school rules.

X Date

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Chika looked over all the papers and sat back. Debating in her head she sighed.

"So ya got kicked out?" a muffled voice from the far side of the room said.

"Jake!" Chika shouted, running to the window and opening it.

"Hey Cheek," Jake said, using her nickname, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said as he climbed into the room. He proceeded to give her a very large bear hug.

"So really, did you get kicked out?" Breaking their embrace, he led her over to her desk. Taking the chair while she sat on the bed, he looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I guess I did something stupid."

"Even I could have told you that," he pronounced sarcastically.

"I wasn't alone though. Another girl was there. She got booted out too."

"So, you still did it?" There were a few moments of silence. "What'd you do anyway?" Jake asked.

"We…uh…well we…I really don't want to say," Chika finished lamely.

"Cheek," Jake began, "was it that bad."

"Yeah, kind of." Chika stared at her shoes for a minute or two before looking at him.

"Jake, wh-" she was cut off by a yell from downstairs.

"Chika! Are you still up?" Her mom started up the stairs.

"I better get out of here," Jake started towards the window, "You know how she likes me to use the door."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chika followed him to the window. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He left and Chika closed the window. _Why does he do this to me? _She watched him jump the fence dividing their yards.

"Chika?" her mom's voice came from the door, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm going now." Her mom left and she turned off the light, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Kicked Out, Stepped On, and Sent to Hogw

A/N: Hello again! Chapter 2 is here and I'm sure you'll like it. Now, you may notice a slight difference in writing styles. That's because my wonderful partner in crime, whom I have told you about, wrote most of this. I wrote most of the last one, so feel free to comment onour individual styles.Mostly the story will go like this, one chapter per writer. You'll see why later. Have fun!

Thanks to **lo22** and **mystic-tear-drops**. You know why!

* * *

"Mom, I already said I'm sorry for getting myself kicked out of the school you chose when I wasn't even born yet. I've heard the speech a thousand times already. When are we going to be able to go back to New Jersey?" Nona was sitting at the counter of the café her mother worked at in Diagon Alley.

"As soon as your father gets his vacation from the Ministry, we'll go like we had already planned on since you haven't found a school." Her mother placed a strawberry smoothie in front of her.

"Mom, please drop it."

"Alright, but you better get into another school soon or it's New Jersey schools for you. We do not have enough money to buy your way in to a magical institution."

"Mom! If I can't get in on pure talent, I don't want to get in at all."

"Right, right, of course." Her mother moved to serve a customer, who had just walked in. Nona let out a very huge sigh.

"I couldn't help overhearing," someone said. She spun around and came face to face with an older, wiser looking gentleman. "May I introduce myself? My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"I've heard of you. Aren't you a headmaster somewhere?"

"Why yes I am," he agreed with a laugh. "I've been studying your performance at Beauxbatons."

"Oh."

"You sound worried and with good reason. I did read about the prank you pulled on Madame Maxime. It was all over the papers. Now how does a girl like you end up pulling such a prank? I mean you were a top student in the school." Nona looked down into her smoothie, avoiding his eyes.

"I felt suffocated at Beauxbatons. They wouldn't allow me to be myself. I had to do something." Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure not every school has turned you away." She turned her head to look at him.

"Every single one that I've gone to has." He smiled then.

"Your father contacted me about your present problem. He and I go way back." Nona perked up when he said this.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes it does. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is interested in having you as a student." He produced an envelope from inside his robes. "If you decide you'd like to attend Hogwarts, send a reply by owl no later than the date mentioned inside the letter. I know it's extremely close to the beginning of term, but since your mother currently works in Diagon Alley, you should have no problem finding the materials you'll need." She was speechless at first when she took the envelope, but after a few moments, she was able to speak.

"Thank you." She flung her arms around him in a hug. When she sat back, Dumbledore stood to greet someone who was standing beside him.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, I've been expecting you. Thank you for agreeing to speak with a prospective student."

"No problem, Headmaster." Dumbledore swept his hand as if presenting Nona to the boy.

"This is Ms. Nona Sancaster." The boy came towards her and presented his hand. She shook it.

"My name is Cedric…Diggory that is. So, Head Master…," as he said the last part, he looked around but found no one there, "…Oh, that's okay. He is a very busy man, so have you opened the envelope yet?"

"Actually no I haven't. The head master just gave it to me. I'm not sure if I actually want to go."

"Oh, you're going," her mother couldn't help but overhear. Nona turned toward her.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'm going," she stated, turning back toward Cedric.

"It would seem that way," he said with a laugh, "Why don't we find out what you're going to need?" She carefully broke the wax seal and took out the different sheets of parchment.

"Here goes nothing." She froze up and was unable to make herself read it. Cedric reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've already been accepted. It's just a list. That's all. Go ahead." She was able to move again, and started to read the first sheet.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Sancaster,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 30. Please note: we normally do not except transfer students, so your letter has arrived later then the other students due to our long debates on your acceptance. Understand that you are still required to have all the books and equipment on the list. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three-quarters, at 11 o'clock.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading through this letter and getting more and more excited, Nona turned her attention upon the other two pieces of parchment. The first was a list of books and supplies she would need.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

Students are required to have:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**COURSE BOOKS**

All the students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-5)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Defensive Magical Theory _by Wibert Slinkhard

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_A Beginners' Guide to Tranfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Intermediate Guide to Transfiguation _by Emric Witch

_Advanced Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Monster Book of Monsters_

_Unfogging the Future _

_Cooking the Muggle Way _by Kathy Carrot

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 standard potion kit

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Following this list was a permission slip needing to be signed by her parents. She had never heard of the town of Hogsmeade, but trips away from school sounded exciting.

HOGWARTS SHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Dear Parent(s) or Guardian(s) of Student,

Those students above 3rd year are permitted to visit the town of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please fill out and sign the lines below.

I, ­­, hereby give permission for my son/daughter, to visit the town of Hogsmeade on certain weekends provided they do not break any school rules.

X Date

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Although she already knew her way around, Cedric took her to all the shops she needed to go in order to get what she needed. Most of the books from earlier years she already had even though they were in French. Through the entire day, the two talked and got to know each other becoming friends. Although she knew most of the students would pick her out as the girl who blew up a classroom at Beauxbatons, Nona was never as sure about going anywhere else.


	4. The Good Girl and the Girl All the Bad B

A/N: This is **listentowhatisay** doing the little author's note thingy. I understand there will be a little confusion when Flint appears in this chapter.

_(ST is writing in italics) She says he's hot!_

I'm sorry. I needed a way of making Draco sorta jealous, and Flint just popped up. I understand he is completely ugly with some **really** hideous teeth, but I feel that an explanation is: he had drastic plastic surgery and oral correction on his face and teeth. This way he can be hot for once in his poor, sad life.

_I can live with that. BTW, thanks to __**mystic- tear-**__**drops**__ and __**lo22**__ for re-viewing. We also added descriptions in the intro. So go read it!_

* * *

Chika sat in King's Cross station. Her mind was running through everything she had done that morning. "Got my books, got my stuff, and packed my broom up. I wonder if I forgot anything." Chika's mind continued to race so quickly with these thoughts that she almost missed the man dressed in a horrible, moldy, purple suit leading a small boy toward the platforms. She watched as the man carefully looked about before leading his son through the platform divider.

"Wait. Through?" Chika blinked a few times and saw that the man and boy really were gone. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Chika picked up her bag and grabbed the handle of her trolley. She faced the divider, took a deep breath, and ran. Closing her eyes, she headed for the wall and came out on the other side.

Unsure of where to go, Nona was wandering around between platforms nine and ten. The one thing she forgot to ask Cedric and it was the most important. Staring at the clock on the wall, she began to get worried after seeing how close to 11 o'clock it was. Then as if by fate, she watched as, what seemed like, a father and son went straight through the divider between the two platforms.

"What?!" She blinked in an attempt to make sure it was real. Then another person went through. It had to be the entrance. She didn't have time for it not to be. Standing, Nona, too, headed through the divider without hitting an actual wall.

The girls, both unknowing that the other was there, took in the site of the Hogwarts Express. The red engine and the numberless cars were impressive. Chika stepped into a car, following a boy until he turned into a compartment on the right side. She looked into the compartment across the hall and, finding it empty, sat down. Putting away her things, she pulled a beaten book out of her bag and began to read.

Nona stood for a few moments on the platform. Side-stepping a group of laughing second years, she grabbed the handle of a car door. Walking down the hallway, she looked into the compartments, right then left, right then left. She looked into a window and, to her amazement, there was Cedric. She slide open the door.

"Hey Cedric!" He looked up and saw she was dressed totally different from when they had first met.

"Nona? Is that you?" Cedric gestured for her to come in and sit. "Wow! You sure have changed," he said, indicating the black and red mini skirt, red tube top, and black jacket.

"Oh…yeah…" she said, looking down at herself. "This is the me you didn't get to see. When you first met me, you caught me on a kind day. Is this a problem?"

"No, no." He motioned for her to sit down. She sat across from him, and they began to chat about the last few days.

A boy with the brightest, white-looking blonde hair just happened to saunter on by their compartment without them noticing. He paused for a second a little ways passed the compartment thinking over what he had just seen. A smirk came across his face as he realized there was new meat in his own year. Turning around, he made his way back toward them. When the door slide open, Nona and Cedric turned to look at who was coming in.

"Diggory, why don't you take a hike?" Draco made sure it didn't sound like a question.

"You can't order me about, Malfoy, and you have no business here." The Malfoy boy turned his eyes on Nona.

"My business is where new ladies are at." He moved toward Nona.

"My name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." He stretched out his hand, and she placed hers in his. Moving it up to his lips, he kissed her hand tenderly.

"Nona Sancaster," she said, allowing him to kiss her hand. Draco turned his attention back to Cedric.

"Leave Diggory!"

"Not on your life, Malfoy." Cedric brought out his wand.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Two gorilla sized boys pounded through the doorway. They had their fists ready for a fight. They tackled Cedric. Nona jumped up.

"Stop it!" she yelled, lifting her wand. They immediately froze. "Cedric, it's okay. I can handle myself. I'll see you later." She magically removed him from the pile and stood him on his own two feet.

"I don't think I should leave you here, especially with him."

"I've already told you: I can handle myself." She winked at him, and he left, for it was her wish. She went ahead and dropped the two gorillas to the floor. They scrambled to their feet and made a try at tackling her.

"Hold it!" Malfoy ordered them, and they immediately stopped in their tracks. "Go get some food or something off the trolley. We need some alone time," he said, with that same smirk from earlier as he sat down. They left a little disappointed. "Come sit down next to me." She looked him up and down before sitting. Draco scooted closer with his face inches from hers.

"You should back off before I make you back off." He placed his right hand on her thigh and began moving it up toward the hem line of her very short skirt.

"What's the matter, Princess?" She grabbed hold of his right wrist and, with strength no one knew she had, flung him to the ground by the door. Pulling out her wand, she directed a large amount of anger at the, now, very worried looking Draco.

"Good-bye!" A bright light exploded from the tip of her wand, sending Draco through the closed door.

(5 Minutes Earlier)

Cedric stood in the hall, a little disoriented. He knew that he shouldn't of left Nona alone with Malfoy so he decided to stay close. Looking into the compartment across the hall, he saw that there was only one occupant inside. He opened the door and the person looked up from her book.

"Can I sit here for a bit? My friend kicked me out." The girl smiled and set her book down.

"Sure," she smiled, "Come on in." Cedric did so and sat across from her. Extending his hand he said, "Cedric Diggory." The girl took it and said, "Chika Neverlend." Cedric looked Chika over and asked, "New to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," she said, surprised, "How did you know?"

"I just guessed." He smiled at her as she picked up her book again, readjusting her legs. He took in her entire look, the slightly frizzy brown hair, the orange sweatshirt, white jeans, and orange sandals.

"Orange your favorite color?" he asked.

"Huh?" she was startled out of her book, "Kinda." He smiled again.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Is that a good book? What is it?" He reached across and took the book as she held it out to him. The cover read Traductions Antiques de Runes : un Guide de Debutants.

"Transductions antiques dee runes: un guide dee debutants?" he asked tripping over the words as he spoke.

"It's one of my old text books," she said shyly, "I was just, uh, brushing up." Cedric gave a little chuckle and Chika smiled weakly.

"I take it you didn't study in England last year." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I've gone to Beauxbatons Institute of Magic for the past 4 years."

"Wow," Cedric whistled, "Why'd you leave a school like that? Your parents move or something?"

"Well-" Before Chika could make up an excuse, there was a bang from the hall and the door of the compartment flew open. A lifeless body hit the floor in between Cedric and Chika. Cedric jumped at this then stood, running from the room.

Chika knelt down and felt the boy's forehead. Brushing away a few strands of blonde hair, Chika was suddenly face to face with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Get off me!" the boy shouted. Throwing Chika off him he sat up, clutching his chest. Chika timidly got to her knees and asked,

"Are you all right?" The boy looked at her for a moment rubbing his chest.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, Chika felt two pairs of strong arms pinning her to a wall. Her head hit the wall and then snapped forward.

"Let her go. She's not the one we need to worry about." Chika, eyes streaming, felt the support leave her arms. She fell to her knees and watched as the three boys left the compartment.

Standing up after hearing much commotion about a girl blasting a boy named Malfoy, she crossed the room and looked out into the hall. Seeing only a large mass of black robed people, she decided that if Cedric or the blonde haired boy would want to find her, they would have come back. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her uniform. Finding her way to the changing rooms, she changed and returned to her compartment. Looking out the window, she realized that they were slowing, probably nearing Hogwarts.

Chika gathered her belongings and headed towards the door. Stepping out the door at the station, she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going. She looked around and noticed that none of the first years knew where to go either.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" Chika decided it was safest to follow the other new students. As she got closer, a hulking figure came out of the rising mist. For a moment she thought it was Madame Maxime, but as the figure got closer she saw it was a large man.

"You a transfer student?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh, yes," Chika squeaked.

"Good. Stay wit the firs' years until someun' says diffrn't." Chika nodded and joined the group of first years. The man waited a little while longer and then began to lead the group down a path to a rocky cove. A small fleet of boats, each with their own lanterns, sat there.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called out. First years scrambled to get into boats. Chika chose one in the middle of the fleet. Climbing in, she nodded to the other three people already in the boat. Two boys one with short brown hair and one with slightly curly black hair and one girl with blonde hair in pigtails all smiled sheepishly in return.

After a few moments all the boats began to move as one. Soon a castle was looming above the boats as they passed under a stone bridge. Several moments of staring and ooooo-ing later, the boats clunked onto shore. Allowing the others to step out of the boat first, Chika mentally prepared herself for whatever awaited her. She then stepped off the boat and followed the group up a winding staircase that lead to the castle. A slightly mean looking witch stood there and talked with the man for a few moments before turning to the group.

"Follow me please and anyone who is a transfer student stand at the rear," she said turning and leading the group inside the castle.

Nona feared what might happen to her because of the fight with that Malfoy creature, so she sent Cedric to explain the story to the Head Master before Malfoy could complain. Now, as she followed this quite older looking witch, she wasn't as sure of staying out of trouble as before. She allowed the younger students to pass her by before taking her position at the rear. Slamming into someone, she turned to said person angrily.

"Watch it!" Only after she had said it did she realize just who it was.

"No, you can't be here," she quietly commanded to the betrayer, Chika Neverlend.

"No, _you_ can't be here," came the reply. Minutes of arguing went on as the two followed the line into the great hall. Chika was completely unaware of anything but the fight they were having, while Nona at least was keeping her voice down. After a long pause in moving but still a lot a fighting, Chika got extremely angry.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, causing the entire great hall to go silent.

"Ms. Neverlend?" asked an authoritative voice.

"WHAT?!!!!" screamed Chika in response.

Both girls turned to find they were the last ones left in the line, and they were standing in the center of the hall with everyone staring at Chika because of her outburst.

"That's the Headmaster," Nona whispered in Chika's direction. The girls walked up to the front of the hall, Chika sitting upon the stool that was placed there after apologizing to the Headmaster.

"As you can see," Headmaster Dumbledore spoke turning back toward the great amount of student, "these next two girls are not first years. They are transfer students from Beauxbatons, and we are happy to have them. Please make them feel as comfortable as possible if they are in your House. Please continue, Minerva." The same witch from the front of the castle brought forward an old hat, placing it on Chika's head. A voice began speaking to her.

"Interesting...it has been quite some time since I've done an older student. Isn't your father in the Ministry?" Chika was too stunned to speak.

"Don't be shy. I won't bite."

"Y...y...yes," she said to the voice, stammering.

"I thought so. Just to inform you: I've been studying the inner most part of your soul in order to choose the correct House for you, and I think I have the one. I can tell you have some courage and a lot of heart. That makes you a perfect fit for...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said only announcing the house to the other students.

Claps and cheers rang from one of the tables, and as the hat was removed from her head, she went over to them. Many of the students introduced themselves in politeness and she answered with "hello," but quickly, after seating herself, turned her attention back to the front of the hall.

"Nona Sancaster." Nona walked forward in the midst of much noise. A lot of the boys wolf-whistled, half of the other students started talking about "she's the one who blasted Malfoy," and the last half were stating "I read in the papers that she blew up an entire wing of her school for a prank." Dumbledore raised both hands for silence, and immediately there was so.

Nona sat herself upon the stool, and the hat was placed upon her head. A warning from her father about the talking hat prevented her from being frightened by the voice that sounded in her head.

"I've heard of you. Your prank was plastered all over the papers."

"Why thank you. Now could we please get on with this?"

"No need to get snippy with me. I had the perfect house for you before I was completely placed on your head. That doesn't usually happen for most students."

"Well, woopty-doo."

"SLYTHERIN!" announced the hat, in a not so friendly tone. A larger cheer than that of Chika's erupted from a table to Nona's left, while a lot of oh's and darn's came from the other three. She looked over at her new table and found a smirking white-blonde haired boy staring straight at her. Approaching the table, she found only one seat open, but she was excited to find it was two seats away from Malfoy. As she sat, a very cute older boy she sat next to introduced himself.

"The name's Flint."

"Nona," she answered in reply.

"Nona. That's a beautiful name." He moved his hand and squeezed her thigh. She knew Draco was watching, so she decided to play this out.

"Why thank you. I've never been told that before," she answered leaning to see around Flint, "Draco, is it?"

"Yes," he said, sounding surprised she was talking to him.

"You could learn a thing or two from this guy. Maybe if you hadn't tried to use your name as a pick-up line, I wouldn't of had to blast your ass?" A bunch of laughter exploded from the entire table because everyone had been listening. Draco became extremely angry.

"So, it's true? Malfoy, you told me it was a rumor," came Flint's voice.

"She only attacked me because I turned her down," Malfoy spoke a complete lie to protect his reputation. He had a completely smug look on his face when Nona turned once again to look at him.

"Malfoy, you are a disgusting, arrogant, little rich boy who goes crying to your elders when you don't get your way! Your upset because unlike all of the other girls you've gone after, you can't have me!" She stood, grabbed the extremely hot bowl of soup that had just appeared on the table with the rest of the feast, walked over to Malfoy, and dumped it in his lap. The entire school had been watching, and broke out in laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!" he screamed, as he jumped up and fanned his crotch with his hands.

"Now, are you satisfied with the way I feel about you? Oh, your "boys" should be fine after someone escorts you to the nurse." As if on cue, a girl their own age, with the highest pitched voice Nona had ever heard, came bounding up.

"Drakiepoo, are you alright?"

"Go away, Pansy," he ordered, still fanning his crotch.

"Drakiepoo?" Nona asked in amusement.

"Ms. Sancaster!?" came the Head Master's voice. "Please follow Professor Snape to my office immediately. I will meet you both there shortly." Nona grabbed a muffin off the table, blew a kiss at Flint, and followed the very angry and dangerous looking Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Oh my God! I can't believe she did that," spoke a very bushy haired girl, who Chika remembered was named Hermione.

"Yeah, she's amazing," said the red-haired one, named Ron, dreamily. Chika was the only one who knew that what had just happened was a typical Nona reaction.

"Here we are speaking about the new girl over there when we have our own one right here," said Hermione, "and where the devil is Harry?" She looked around. Chika was surprised by this question.

"Do you mean Harry Potter? _That_ Harry?" Chika remembered hearing he was attending Hogwarts.

"Yeah, he's our best mate," answered Ron. His attention had come back to the group because Nona had left the great hall.

"Wow, I get to meet Harry Potter. Wait until I tell my father. He'll say I'm acquiring good friends," Chika said, laughing. A tall boy with shaggy hair walked up to them.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, and...I don't think we've met." Chika froze as she looked upon the lightening shaped scar on the forehead of _the_ Harry Potter.

"I'm...uh...Chika Neverlend."

"Well, hello Chika. Name's Harry, but from the look on your face, you already knew that." He sat himself down between her and Hermione.

"Where were you at?" asked Hermione.

"The Ministry of Magic. Secret business."

"You're always there. You used to avoid going there at all costs," piped in Ron.

"Yeah, well now they come and get me instead of sending owls because _somebody_ told them about my made up excuses." Harry looked straight at Ron.

"It wasn't my fault. Dad charmed me into telling him." This conversation between the three of them continued on through the rest of the feast. They made attempts at bringing Chika into the conversation, but she wasn't in a very good talking mood. More students introduced themselves and Chika met Ron's brothers, Fred and George, and their sister, Ginny. She also met Angelina Johnson, chaser and captain, of the Gryffindor quiditch team. Angelina came over to tell Harry that Alicia had broken her leg surfing that summer and would not be playing. They went on to talk about this year's quiditch team and Chika tuned them out.

As the feast came to a close, everyone headed for their respected houses. Chika followed Hermione and Ron as they showed the Gryffindors where to go. Harry was telling her about how each of the four houses had a common room and dorms located all over the school.

"Ours is just behind the portrait of the Fat Lady there." Harry pointed at a large painting of a large woman in a pink cocktail dress.

"That's one big picture," Chika commented.

"Yeah." The entire group stopped and the Fat Lady asked for the password.

Hermione spoke up and said "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_"Which was evidently the password because the portrait swung forward and everyone scrambled through the portrait hole and into the common room.

The room was filled with squishy armchairs and many tables. Two staircases on either side lead up the dormitories. Most of the students climbed directly up to bed but Harry, Ron, Chika, and Hermione stayed behind talking to one another.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said a bit later, yawning, "Coming Chika?"

"Yeah," Chika replied, "'Night boys." She waved as Hermione lead her up the staircase and into the fifth year girl's dormitory. The room was shared by Chika, Hermione, and 4 other girls that hadn't introduced themselves yet. Hermione told Chika that if she wanted a hot shower it was better to get up early. Chika thanked her and, after changing into her pajamas, laid down on her bed to take everything in that happened that day. She didn't want Nona at Hogwarts and Nona definitely didn't want her there either. Something had to happen, or there would be a major showdown. She was sure of it.

Chika's mind continued to think about everything that had happened thus far, seeing Nona, meeting Cedric, meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and of course, coming to Hogwarts. Chika drifted off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of just how much trouble she and Nona would cause.


	5. The First Day: Part One: Nona

A/N: ST reporting for duty! Salutes Just really one thing to say: I want you to know that this chapter takes place on a Saturday. So have fun, and enjoy.

PS. Thanks to **Mystic-Tear-Drops** and **lo22**

* * *

Nona walked the halls of Hogwarts thinking to herself. _Memo to self: Next time embarrass Malfoy in a room that doesn't have every teacher of the building in it._ She let a sigh escape her lips as Snape led her to the entrance to Slytherin.

"I would appreciate it if you did not pull any other tricks causing a loss of points to the House," he finally spoke as they reached a wall.

"Yes, sir."

_"Womgonnit."_ The wall opened into a kind of living room. "This is the common room. The girls' bedrooms are up the stairs at the right as the boys' are to the left. The password I just used will let you gain access to the House. I suggest you get up to bed as it is extremely late."

"Yes, sir." She walked inside, and the door closed behind her. Collapsing upon the couch, she stared into the dying fire.

"You've been gone a long time." She knew that voice, and it didn't make her happy.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I am _so_ not in a mood to deal with you." She sat up as he came out from the shadows.

"Not in the mood? I'm getting a lot of that from you." A disgusting look was shot his way. "I was just wondering what your punishment turned out to be?" She smiled.

"Oh, nothing too bad. I few points from the House and a couple detentions." Malfoy looked outraged.

"That's it! Even for the train incident? That's all they gave you?"

"They understand the '_train incident_' wasn't my doing. That's why they sent me with this." She brought forward an envelope from inside her robes that had Draco Malfoy written on it in the Head Master's handwriting.

"What the hell is this?" He took it from her.

"That states that we have detention together."

"What?!" He opened and read it.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that you are the cause of_

_the incident that took place on the train today. As a result_

_of this information, I have no other choice than to put you_

_and Ms. Sancaster in detention for the next three days. You_

_will report to my office at 6 p.m. sharp with Ms. Sancaster_

_in toe._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"This can't be! I told Snape all that happened, and he was going to see to it that you would get what was due to you." He threw the letter into the fire.

"Except you didn't factor in one detail. I sent Cedric to see Dumbledore before the ceremony started. I wanted to go straight to the top and make sure the truth was what was told. You see, Dumbledore delivered my acceptance letter personally, and he and my father are good friends." She stood up to meet his gaze head on, but Malfoy had a strange look in his eyes.

"Dumbledore is a very busy man. He might have to leave while we are still in detention. We'll be alone together." He stepped too close for Nona's comfort.

"I...um...I...um" she said, nervously, "I better get some sleep. Ya know. Big day tomorrow. We get our schedules, and I need to check out the grounds," she stated quickly. She moved backwards toward the right staircase. Draco followed.

"I could show you around."

"Right, sure, whatever." She turned and ran up the stairs with Draco staring after her, a smirk on his face. _He makes me uncomfortable. Usually I would have shown him a thing or two, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He's dangerous and not in a good way._ She got herself ready after finding her room and trunk and went to bed without realizing who else was even in the room.

**The Next Morning…**

Nona woke to the sound of tapping on a window next to her. Standing, she walked over to discover her family's owl, Nomad, floating outside it. After letting him inside and giving him a treat, she read through the note he had brought her.

_My Darling Nona,_

_I hope all is well. I know I didn't wait long to write you, but I'm a little worried about how you're making out at Hogwarts. Have you made any new friends? If not, I just ran into a very old one of mine who has a son attending your school in your year. His name is Draco, and he is in Slytherin House. Narcissa Malfoy and I have been friends for quite some time but have been unable to see each other. Then, just the other day, she comes walking into the coffee shop after her husband and your father ran into each other at the Ministry. Seems they've been working together for years without ever knowing it. Funny how these things turn out. Well, I better let you go sweetie. You do as well as you can in your studies, and no more pranks! I mean it. We can't afford to have you kicked out. Love you._

_Mama_

Nona placed the letter inside one of the drawers of her dresser and let the owl out, so it could return home. She didn't have time to write her mother a reply, nor did she really want to.

After showering, she put on her usual jogging/hanging-around-the-house outfit: a black sweat-suit over a green tank top. Realizing it was a very Slytherin choice, she wondered if she should change but decided against it.

She hadn't noticed the time when she got up, but she saw she had an hour before breakfast. This gave her plenty of time to look around. Entering the common room, Nona almost collided with Draco.

"Aw, I had a feeling you'd get up extremely early to try and leave without me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely confused.

"Last night. You agreed to let me show you around."

"No I didn't." She made an attempt to get around him, but he blocked her way out.

"Yes, you did. As you were going up the stairs, you agreed." She vaguely remembered saying "yeah" to something to get him to stop following her.

"Uh…maybe I did, but I really would rather not."

"Too late. You made a date, and now you have to keep it." He grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out the portrait hole.

"Wait! Stop!" She pulled her arm away from him, and he turned to face her. "I don't want to be led around and showed things. I enjoy finding things on my own, so just leave me alone." Walking away, she heard him following her, but when she turned to tell him off, there was no one there.

"You can't escape destiny," a low voice spoke in the darkness. She felt something touch her neck, and she jumped.

"Who's there? Malfoy?" A laugh echoed through the hall, and something touched her wrist and it began to burn. As she fell to the floor in pain and gripped her wrist, she began screaming.

"Get away! Stop it! Somebody help me!" Everything went deathly quiet except for footsteps coming toward her. She looked down at her wrist and saw the outline of a snake wrapped around her arm. Draco came into view running toward her, and she covered what was on her wrist.

"Nona? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to play it off as if nothing had happened.

"I heard you screaming for help. What happened?"

"I wasn't screaming. You're imagining things, Malfoy." Snape came running up completely contradicting her.

"Ms. Sancaster? Were you the one who was screaming?"

"I wasn't screaming!" She stormed off knowing that they didn't believe her lie. Making a decision to forget about what had happened, she found the main entrance to the school and walked out onto the grounds. The first thing to catch her eye was the lake. In the morning light, it was a gorgeous sight, but her conscience started a fight with her.

_That lake is dangerous. Don't you remember what you read in __Hogwarts: A History_

_Of course I do, but I can handle a mermaid or two._

_No you can't. Once you hear them, your mind goes to mush. It's better to go check out the Quidditch Pitch. I know how much you want to play._

_Fine, but only because I've never been allowed to play on a team. Beauxbatons doesn't have any._

She jogged along a path until she saw the pitch. Taking out her wand, she called her broom.

"Accio Firebolt!" _Good thing Dad bought me the fastest broom as a present for accepting the invitation to his old school._ The broom flew down from the sky, and she situated herself upon it after putting away her wand. She flew up and over the edge almost slamming into someone else on a broom. A whistle was blown, and she saw Cedric on a broom flying toward her.

"Nona, what are you doing?!" He looked angry.

"I was just…uh…checking out the field." His face softened.

"Sorry about blowing up at you like that. It's just the Hufflepuff Quidditch team has the field for practice this morning, and you being a Slytherin and all, we can't allow you to see us practice."

"So, how does one join a Quidditch team?"

"You'd have to go to the Slytherin team's captain. It's Marcus Flint again this year. He failed last year and didn't graduate." She spun her broom around.

"Sorry about interrupting your practice. I guess I'll see you on the field sometime." She flew off without waiting for a reply. She saw it was time for breakfast, and headed for the Great Hall carrying her broom. Upon entering, heads turned in her direction and immediately saw her Firebolt. She walked over and sat down next to Flint.

"Well, hello, and where did you get your hands on one of those?" he asked.

"My father bought me it. He knows how good I am at Quidditch and thought my old broom was holding me back."

"I didn't think Beauxbatons had any Quidditch teams."

"It doesn't. I played on the side with some of my friends. So, I was wondering…could I, possibly, join Slytherin's?"

"Anything's possible, but girls don't usually live up to Slytherin standards. I'd have to see your skills."

"Fine. Put me up against one of your best players, and we shall see who the better is."

"Alright. Now let me see. Who should I choose?" As Flint sat in thought and Nona reached for a donut, Draco entered the Great Hall looking angry.

"Where the hell have you been?!" The shouted question was pointed directly at Nona.

"I've got it," piped in Flint, "You can go against Draco."

"What?" Nona and Draco asked together.

"Yeah. He's the Slytherin Seeker, one of the best overall players of the school. You want to be on the team? You'll have to beat Draco."

"She has to beat _me_ to get on the team."

"Yes."

"You can't be serious," Nona questioned, "I could take him down in a second."

"No you couldn't." Draco was becoming more and more furious by the second.

"Yes, I could."

"Then prove it," stated Flint, "The Slytherin team has the pitch this afternoon for practice and tryouts. Come by around 3."

"I'll be there." Nona stood and left the Great Hall followed by Draco. He stopped her as she headed for one of the moving staircases.

"I wouldn't go up those." She stopped in the center, and he was standing ¼ of the way up. She turned to face him.

"I know the staircases move, Malfoy. I figured: if I can get to the top before they move, I should be fine." As she said this, the staircase they were on began moving upwards.

"Why did you drag me into this?!"

"I didn't. You were following me." As the staircase stopped, they ran up them to the top and found a very unused hallway. Nona began to go down it, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself. Can you handle it?" He dragged her back toward the staircase.

"I can't let you do this." She was about ready to fight, but then her sleeve uncovered the snake around her wrist. Draco saw it. "What's this?" She yanked her arm back.

"It's nothing." She began running down the stairs, and Draco chased her.

"What is it?"

"I told you it's nothing."

"If it is nothing, why are you running?" She jumped on her broom and flew down faster than he could run. She headed for her room in the Slytherin House figuring she'd be safe where guys aren't allowed to go. She had to search for a spell to conceal the thing on her wrist. Racing up to her room, Nona ran into Pansy Parkinson coming out of it.

"Where do you think your going?" asked in that too high voice.

"Into my room. What are you doing in it?"

"You're the other girl in here with me?! This can't be! This is worse than getting kicked out of my other room!"

"Oh God, something else to deal with. This is just great." She pushed her way past and began searching through her bags. She heard Pansy squeal when Draco came in and could hear their conversation.

"DRAKIPOO!!! The most awful thing just happened to me—" He cut her off.

"Shut up, Pansy! Where's Nona?"

"Why would you want her when I'm right here?" She moved in to kiss him, but he pushed her off.

"Get away from me!" He moved to the staircase to the girls' dorm. "Nona?! Won't you please come down and see me?! I have a surprise for you!" She moved over to the door.

"Not on your life, Malfoy! I won't see or speak to you again until 3 when I kick your ass at Quidditch!" She shut the door, which shut out all noise from the common room. After finding her book full of spells, she took in her room. There were only two beds being used, and both had been made sometime while she was gone.

She sat down on the enlarged windowsill and began fanning through the book, the French coming back quickly. Finding the spell she needed, Nona took out her wand. Placing the tip on the strange, snake mark, she said the spell.

"Disaperiono." Making a burning sensation, the mark sunk into her skin. She collapsed to the floor in pain. When she could stand quite some time later, she returned the book to her trunk. Only then did she notice the parchment on her pillow. She picked it up and found her schedule written upon it.

Schedule

**Monday**

Double Potions (Slith/Gryf)

Transfiguration

DADA

**Tuesday**

Charms

Astronomy

Divination

Herbolgy

**Wednesday**

Double History of Magic(Slith/Raven)

Herbolgy

Charms

DADA

**Thursday**

Care of Magical Creatures

Herbology

Double Cooking (Slith/Huff)

**Friday**

Flying

Charms

Transfiguration

Astronomy

She enjoyed the thought of her Divination class, but despised having to be in the same classes with Gryffindor. Nona would have to take care of this Chika problem once and for all in the very near future. She looked at the huge clock tower visible through her window and saw it was 2:45. Standing, she grabbed her broom and raced out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Nona, you're a little early," Flint said as he landed beside her. She looked up to see a cloud of green flying around in unison and wasn't at all impressed. Flint blew a whistle, and the green cloud floated down landing in front of him.

"Okay everyone. We have a spot open on the team for a chaser and Nona here would like to fill it." Grumbles came from the other team members. "I know the team has never had a girl on it, but she has graciously agreed to try and beat our Seeker, Draco." The crowd parted to allow Draco through.

"I am so ready for this." He carried the Nimbus 2001 his father had bought, and she carried her Firebolt.

"I will release the snitch, and you both will try and catch it. The rest of the team will fire Bludgers at the two of you. If Nona wins, she will be one of our Chasers." Nona mounted her broom as did Draco. Flint let the snitch go, and she flew after it as fast as she could. Draco was hot on her trail.

"You'll never get it, Nona!" She ignored him and stood up on her broom. A Bludger flew at her, and she jumped over it landing perfectly.

Draco flew forward and tried to knock her off her broom. She flipped upside down and over to his other side sending him off balance. Reaching for the snitch, her side was grazed by a Bludger, and she faltered. The pain was too much for her to handle, and she returned to a sitting position on her broom.

"I will not let this stop me!" She raced toward the snitch once again following as it dived for the pitch floor. She had to use much force to level out her broom and continue following the snitch. She stood once more on her broom ignoring the pain. The snitch was just about in reach when she saw Draco soaring straight at her and the snitch to catch it. Grabbing for it, she jumped over Draco landing on her broom past him, and in her hand sat the snitch. Flint soared over.

"Welcome to the team, Nona. You've just made history as the first girl on our team." She looked off to the side and spotted Draco skulking away.

"Draco! Wait!" He stopped walking, and she caught up with him. "Look, I didn't see much of what you were doing up there, but from what I did, I saw you've got talent."

"Are you being nice to me?" He looked astonished.

"I…uh…whatever. See you on the field." Nona walked away toward the castle, but he caught up with her grabbing her wrist. She pulled her wrist back in pain, which caused her side to explode in pain where the Bludger hit her. She collapsed.

"Flint! Get Madame Pomphrey!" Draco bent down over her, but she passed out from the pain.


	6. The First Day: Part Two: Chika

A/N: ST here. Not much to say. Just thanks to **mystic-tear-drops** and **lo22** and I'm sorry if some of the speech is hard to understand or wrong, we tried out best.

EDIT

8-3-06

I didn't realize that in this chapter we mentioned Cedric is Chaser. We do realize that he is a Seeker, but for the purpose of our story he needs to be a Chaser. Sorry for any confusion we may have caused.

EDIT

7-6-07

ST here, so I didn't realize I was contradicting myself. Cedric isn't a chaser; he's a keeper, like in the books. He's just offering to give Chika some help. Sorry for (once again) confusing people.

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Day: Part Two (Chika)

Chika's eyes snapped open. She didn't know why: it was early, her dorm mates were still asleep, and she hadn't been having any odd dreams. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes, already knowing sleep would not come to her, and sighed. In one big movement, she threw her covers off and stood up. Standing on the cold dorm room floor, she quickly decided that a hot shower was a good idea.

She walked to the end of her bed and opened her trunk. Digging around, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with sparkles and the words "Night Sky" written in white. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. Pulling off her pajamas, she stepped into it.

_What to do today. I don't think we start classes till Monday. Well I suppose that I could go explore. Yeah that's it. I'll go see what I can find outside._ Chika rinsed her hair and turned off the faucet. Stepping out of the shower, she pulled on her clothes.

After dropping her pajamas in her room and grabbing her cloak, she headed out of Gryffindor tower. Looking around as she headed down the hall, Chika eventually found her way to the front doors. She opened them and stepped out into the cold morning air.

She looked towards the Quidditch pitch and saw many small black dots moving around. _Strange time for Quidditch practice._ Chika mentally shrugged her shoulders and headed in the opposite direction. As she continued to walk, she saw a small hut in the distance growing larger and larger.

Coming closer, she noticed a garden with many large pumpkins in it. She went closer, smiling as she looked as them and reached out to touch one.

"Hey! Stay away from ther'," the large man from the previous night called to her. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's a'right. Thos' are poisnos."

"Oh, really?" Chika asked. She bent forward for a closer look.

"Yep, but I'm feedin' 'em to the Blood Sucken' Rats."

"Blood Sucking Rats eat poisonous pumpkins?"

"No, I got 'ter git rid of 'em. Can't 'ave Blood Suken' Rats about, now can ya'?" Chika nodded and looked back at the pumpkins.

"Wat ya doin' out tiss early?"

"Oh, I'm just exploring the grounds. I'd better get going. Places to go, things to see." She started to walk away.

"Beware of ta lake and forest. Dangrus they 'r."

"Thanks…I think." She wandered over to the castle doors. She checked her watch and realized it was time for breakfast. Making her way back into the Great Hall, Chika heard her name being called.

"Oi! Chika! Over here!" Chika looked toward the source of the voice and saw Fred, George, and another boy she didn't know all waving her over. She walked over and sat at the table next to the boy.

"Chika, this is Lee Jordan," he nodded his head in greeting, "and we want to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked.

"We were wondering," George started.

"If it wasn't too much trouble," Fred continued.

"Maybe you could distract Ron and Hermione for us?" asked Lee.

"Why would I need to distract them?" Chika looked at all of them.

"Cause. We want to test some of our merchandise."

"What merchandise?" Chika asked, confused.

"We're," Fred motioned between him and George, "starting a joke shop."

"Really?" Chika was genuinely excited. It sounded like a really cool idea.

"Yeah, but our only problem is that we want to test some of our products on a wider rang of people," George interrupted Fred.

"Just to see if they affect anyone differently."

"But," Fred said firmly, "Hermione has banned testing. So that's why we need your help."

"But how can she ban testing?" Chika asked.

"Because she a prefect." Chika frowned.

"Prefect?"

"Yeah prefect. You don't know about prefects?" Lee looked surprised.

"Um….no?" Chika looked at all their surprised faces.

"Well, prefects are the most annoying," George said.

"Irritating people," Lee interrupted.

"And they can get you in trouble with teachers," said Fred.

"And Ron and Hermione are Gryffindor prefects?"

"Yep," Fred said happily.

"Well, I can try and distract them," Chika said, "As long as no one gets hurt."

"We'll try our best," said George as the three stood up, "Well, we have much to do, so we'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye Chika," Fred said.

"Bye!" Lee followed the other two out.

Chika picked up a sausage and began to eat breakfast. She looked about at all the people. Looking across the hall, she saw the Hufflepuff table and noticed the many yellow clad people that all seemed to have their heads bent together and be deep in discussion. They seemed to all agree on something, and they broke apart, heading in opposite directions.

Chika smiled when she realized the one who didn't move was Cedric. His eyes swept the hall and when he met hers, he grinned. She looked down shyly and when she raised her eyes again, he was still looking at her, smiling. All of sudden a person sat down across from her, obstructing her view.

"Morning, Chika," Harry said. Chika realized that it was Harry and Hermione that had sat across from her and that Ron now sat next to her.

"Morning guys." She smiled as Ron picked up his fork and started to eat his eggs.

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked as she reached for the orange juice.

"Oh, I got up early and went exploring."

"Really?" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs, "See anything interesting?" Chika shrugged. Just then there was a ruckus up above. Hundreds of owls flew all over the Great Hall. A barn owl landed in front of Hermione and handed her a paper. She paid the owl and buried herself behind the paper. Chika smiled as Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. Another owl landed in front of Chika.

"Hey, Jarna, what have you got for me, girl?" Chika removed the letter from the leg of the great horned owl, and the owl helped herself to some bacon. Chika looked at the letter and recognized the hand writing. _It's from Jake._ She smiled and tucked the letter into her robes.

"Not going to open it?" Harry asked.

"I'll open it later," Chika watched Jarna fly off to go sleep in the owlery.

"Hey Harry!" Angelina said as she came up to the table, "I just wanted to tell you that Quidditch tryouts are going to be Monday during 2nd hour, alright? I want the whole team to be there, so we can find some people who fit in."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry smiled, "That means I get to miss the second half of potions!" Chika smiled as Angelina continued to tell Harry exactly what she wanted him to do at tryouts. Thinking about the letter in her pocket, she decided to go down to the lake to read it. Chika stood and started to leave.

"Are you going outside?" Hermione had come out from behind her paper.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go explore some more." She smiled and they all said goodbye. Chika made her way out of the Great Hall and through the front doors, heading for the lake. When she got to the shore, she found a nice spot under a tree and sat down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breathe, she opened it.

_Dear Cheek,_

_Hey! How's it going? I know, I know, it's not even the second day of school. But I had to write you. You're all the way across the ocean after all. So, how's school? How's Europe? How's England? Have you met any cute British girls? And if you have, can you introduce me? Well, anyway, I miss you, and I can't wait for school to start here. I keep thinking about going over to your house just to see if you might, by some miracle, be there. Once school starts, all I'll have to write you about will be homework this and football that. By the way, don't you ever get tired of me always complaining to you? If you do, I can stop. Anyway, I gotta go. Mom wants to go back-to-school shopping. So write me when you get this._

_See ya,_

_Jake_

Chika re-read the letter for a 2nd then a 3rd time. She sighed inwardly. _I really wish I could tell him more about Hogwarts. I mean, he knows it's a boarding school in England, but other then that, nothing. Being a witch is so irritating sometimes._ Chika continued to rant in her head until she heard someone talking to her.

"Chika?" She looked up and saw Cedric standing above her.

"Sorry," she said, "off in my own world." Cedric chuckled a bit.

"Is it all right if I sit?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Chika smiled as he sat down next to her. He looked out over the water and started to talk

"I saw you this morning, at breakfast," he said, playing with some grass he had pulled up from the ground.

"Oh, really?" Chika asked nervously.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping to go over and ask you if you were planning on trying out for Quidditch. But Harry and them came over and sat down. I figured you wouldn't have wanted me to come over while they were there." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"It would have been alright, that is, unless they hate you." She laughed a bit.

"No, they don't hate me. Actually, Harry saved my life last year, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Cedric's face hardened a bit and he threw the fistful of grass he had.

"All I ever heard was that you and Harry disappeared during the third task and then reappeared some hours later, bloody, clutching the cup," Chika looked over at him.

"I really don't want to talk about that night," he said darkly.

"Alright." The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"So," Chika said, "Why do you care if I try out for Quidditch or not?" Cedric smiled; obviously relieved she had changed the subject.

"I'm captain and keeper on the Hufflepuff team," he said proudly, "and I know Gryffindor needs a new chaser and keeper this year."

"I was considering trying out for chaser," Chika said, "I'm not that good, though."

"I'm sure your fine," Cedric said, "and besides, you're Harry's friend, and I'm sure he'll put in a good word for you with Angelina." Chika shrugged casting her eyes out over the water once more.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, worried.

"It's just," Chika sighed, "if I'm going to do something, I want to do it because I'm good at it, not because I made good friends." She angrily threw some grass into the water.

"I'm sorry," Cedric said after a few moments silence, "I just meant that- all I was thinking was-" He fell into silence, unable to say anything. Chika suddenly sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. You didn't do anything. It's just: I've had some bad experiences with stuff like that, ok?" Cedric looked at her for a moment, searching her face for something, and then his face softened.

"Yeah, it's ok. Hey, I have an idea," his face lit up, "Gryffindor tryouts are Monday, right?" Chika nodded.

"Then you and I can practice today, I can help you get ready!" He looked so happy that Chika had no choice but to say,

"Sure. Let's go." Cedric beamed even more.

"Alright, I'll meet you in pitch in twenty minutes?" Chika nodded and Cedric stood and raced off, waving to her. Chika sat for a few more moments before rising and heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Once she was through the portrait hole, she went straight to the girl's staircase.

"Chika!" Hermione called, coming towards her, "You left before you got your schedule this morning." She moved beside Chika and handed her the schedule.

"Thanks," Chika muttered hastily making her way up the stairs. Hermione followed her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" They entered their dorm room and Chika started digging through her trunk.

"No where important. I'm just meeting someone," Hermione bit her lip, "What?" Chika straightened, her _Comet 260_ in her hand, and looked at Hermione.

"Well, Harry and Ron are going down to the Quidditch pitch to get ready for Monday, tryouts, you know. Anyway, I'm not much for Quidditch and I could really use someone else there to talk to, I'm going to be pretty bored." Chika shuddered inwardly when Hermione said that Ron and Harry would be out on the field. _Aw shnap. Now they'll see my horrible playing abilities._

"I really wish I could go with you Hermione," _more then you know_, "But, I'm meeting Cedric at the pitch and he's helping me get ready for Monday." She tensed a bit, waiting for Hermione to be really surprised that she played.

"Wait… you're going to be flying too? That's cool! Ron and Harry have both been hoping that you were into Quidditch. They talk about it non-stop." Chika smiled. "But why are you meeting Cedric?"

"Me and him were talking down by the lake, and he agreed to help me prepare." Chika smiled a bit more.

"Alright," Hermione moved to the door, "We'd better get going then. We've got a lot to do." Chika followed Hermione out of the room and through the castle to the grounds. As they approached the pitch, Chika started to feel very nervous. After all, Ron and Harry were about to see how horrible she was, and they were bound to tell the rest of the team and-

_Stop it Chika! You are a good player. Every decent wizard that has ever seen you fly says you have talent! Especially that Quidditch coach that visited Beauxbatons last year. So get over it and go fly!_

Hermione and Chika entered the pitch. Cedric, Ron, and Harry were all standing in the center of the field. They waved her over, and she joined them.

"Alright," Harry said, "we're going to play two a side, if that's all right?" Chika nodded, as did the rest.

"Why didn't you tell us you played?" Ron asked as they mounted their brooms.

"I don't really. Not much anyway." The four all rose into the air, Ron carrying the Quaffle.

"It's going to be Cedric and Chika vs. Ron and Me, ok?" Everyone nodded and the game began. Ron threw the Quaffle into the air, and Cedric grabbed it, immediately passing it to Chika. Avoiding Harry's hand, she caught it and headed towards the goal.

Throwing the Quaffle through, Ron grabbed it as it fell and headed towards the opposite goal. After 30 minutes of play, the four players flew down to the ground.

"That was pretty good, guys," Cedric said, "and Chika, you're really not that bad."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Where'd you learn to fly like that?"

"Uh, here and there." Hermione joined the group on the field.

"Am I the only one who's the least bit upset about tomorrow's schedule?" she asked.

"Why? What's on it?" Chika looked over at her.

"Well, it's not going to be fun. Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing." Ron, Harry, and Chika all groaned.

"That sucks," Cedric agreed, "I have double Transfiguration first." They all laughed a bit and headed back towards the castle.


	7. I Really Don't Want to Know

A/N: ST reporting for duty! First off, **listentowhatisay** and I are not dead. And no, we didn't fall off the face of the earth. We both have very demanding schedules and with school things got away from us. We will try not to let there be so much time between updates in the future. Thanks to our faithful readers/reviewer **lo22**.

* * *

The pain had gone when Nona awoke, but she refused to open her eyes. It was evident she wasn't in her room by the disinfectant smell. _Hospital wing._ Finally, she chose to look around. The wing being dark, she was unable to see anything, but she felt her wand next to her right hand.

"_Lumos_," she whispered. A light came from the tip of her wand, and the area around her bed became visible. With his head next to her left thigh, Draco was sound asleep. Pushing him off the bed, Nona jumped out and pointed her wand where he stood up.

"Nona?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. When he got around to opening them, he lifted his hands showing he had no wand.

"Nona, calm down."

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed at him. A woman dressed in white from head to toe came running in.

"What is going on here?" She motioned with her hands, and Nona's wand flew to her.

"Why are you out of bed? And why, Mr. Malfoy, are you still here? Visiting hours were over a long time ago."

"Who are you?" Nona asked.

"Oh, I'm Madame Pomphrey: the nurse here at Hogwarts. Now, get back into that bed. You start classes tomorrow." She tucked Nona into the bed, and rushed Malfoy out. _You're dead, Malfoy. People will talk lies, and you started it. You will not be able to get yourself out of this one. _She fell asleep with thoughts of revenge.

(The Next Morning)

"Wake up, Miss Sancaster." When Nona opened her eyes, Madame Pomphrey's face was inches from hers.

"Well, hello there, Sleepy Head." She pulled the covers away from Nona's body.

"What time is it?" Nona asked, still disoriented with sleep.

"Time for you to wake up. Breakfast is in a half-hour followed by classes. Your uniform is in the bathroom. Now, get up and get ready." She walked away into a back room. Nona stood and while scratching her side, made her way into the bathroom. After a lot of showering and pampering, she emerged fully gorgeous 20 minutes later.

"Ta ta for now, Madame Pomphrey."

"Such a nice girl." Nona heard her say while she exited the hospital wing with a laugh. Upon entering the great hall, she was bombarded with the whispers of students. The one she heard most of was: Draco has spent the last two nights with her in her hospital bed. Infuriated, she took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table by herself and started eating a chocolate muffin.

"Hey, Babe," came Flint's voice, "How ya doing?" She looked at him as he sat down.

"That good, huh?"

"Just wait 'til I see Draco. I'm going to…"

"What? You're going to do what?" It was the sinister king himself. She stood up facing him. She knew the whole hall was watching including the teachers

"I'm going to thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug making the whole room gasp and then whispered this next part in his ear.

"I'm going to destroy you for these rumors, Draco. You've been warned." She pulled away from him with a fake smile. He had his own fake smile.

"Why don't you take a walk with me?"

"Ya know what? I'm a little busy with breakfast at the moment. Possibly another time?" She turned around to take her escape, and standing in front of her were his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. She slammed into them, dropping her wand.

"Remember us?" came the taller one's gruff voice.

"Crabbe! Goyle! How lovely it is to see you. Malfoy, guess what?" She turned to face him seeing him holding her wand.

"My time has suddenly freed up." He offered her his arm, but snubbing him, she walked out of the great hall. She turned around and watched as Draco came extremely close to her.

"You know you drive me wild, don't you?"

"You know you drive me wild, don't you?" she mocked. He produced from behind his back her wand.

"What do you think one of these is worth?" She reached for it, but he pulled it away. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sure we can work something out." He began kissing her neck.

"You forgot one thing, Malfoy." She pushed him away.

"I don't only rely on my magic." She kicked him in the crotch, and he collapsed dropping her wand

"Thank you very much." She stepped on him as she walked back toward the common room.

(Double Potion's Class)

Nona took a seat toward the back of the classroom. She spotted Chika at the front of the room but controlled herself from turning her into some strange creature. She got out a piece of parchment to copy the potion from the board.

_Mind-Reading Potion_

_Ingredients:_

_1 cup knotgrass_

_3 Tbs. leech juice_

_4 frog eyes_

_2 tsps. Re-em blood_

_2 ½ cups ginger_

_3 leaves of lovage_

_1 rat heart_

_1. Prepare all ingredients._

_2. Add all into cauldron except ginger._

_3. Bring to a simmer._

_4. Stir every minute on the minute for 5 minutes, alternating directions._

_5. Add ginger and stir 20 times clockwise and 20 times counterclockwise._

_6. Potion should be blue in color and have a putrid smell._

_7. Let sit for at least 4 minutes 26 seconds before drinking._

Nona was oblivious to the fact that Professor Snape was standing behind her. When she finished copying the instructions down, she noticed the room had gone deathly quiet.

"Miss Sancaster, do you always anticipate what teachers are going to have you do?" Snape asked, in his all-too-familiar voice. She jumped when he spoke, for he was speaking directly into her ear.

"I apologize, Professor, but I was always taught to copy down anything written on the boards when I enter a classroom."

"That is a good habit, Miss Sancaster. Hopefully everyone will learn this same habit," he stated, turning to the other students. Nona had a feeling he was only lenient with her because she was a Slytherin.

"Now, today we will be brewing Mind-Reading Potions. I will place you into pairs. Crabbe, Goyle.Potter, Blaise. Neverlend, Parkinson…"

"What?!" Snape turned to Chika quicker than she could have snapped.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Neverlend?"

"No, no problem." Nona was silently laughing, and Chika gave her a dirty look.

"It seems to me you do have a problem. Could it be with your chosen partner? If you are unsatisfied with your partner, please tell me, so I may fail you. Do you have a problem?"

"No, Professor," she said defeated, still glaring at Nona.

"Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I think you would do best with Miss Sancaster." Nona became wide-eyed. _No way in hell. I can't be partnered with him._ She was too busy with her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Snape had finished partnering people up, and the students had begun to work.

"Nona," it was Draco's sinister voice, "come join me up front. I'll get the ingredients." She stood and moved in silence to the seats Draco had chosen. She didn't even notice Chika and Pansy were seated behind them.

(Same Class, Chika's POV)

Pansy, of course, was pouting, so Chika began the potion. It was difficult for her to follow the instructions to the key because Snape kept looming over her, and she couldn't help but notice Draco attempting to put the moves on Nona. Finally she had finished and was about to turn it in when Snape spoke.

"Miss Neverlend, I suggest if you are finished that you try it." Frightened out of her wits, Chika downed the potion closing her eyes. When nothing happened, she opened them.

"Now, turn to Miss Parkinson and read her thoughts." Although the idea disgusted her, she turned toward Pansy and read her thoughts.

_What does she have that I don't have? I'm waaayyy more gorgeous than her, and I'm available. I mean, come on. She won't even appreciate him like I do. I wish I could kill her._ A very graphic scene of Pansy killing Nona appeared in Pansy's mind. Then it was replaced by a sexual scene between Pansy and Draco. Chika almost puked after stopping herself from seeing anymore.

"Is there a problem, Miss Neverlend?" Snape asked, looking at her.

"No, Professor." Rather than read more from the mind of Pansy, she turned to look at the board, but her eyes fell upon Draco by accident.

_How could she not want me? Is it my hair?_ He ran his hand through his hair. _Do I have something in my teeth?_ He scrubbed his teeth with some fingers. _Am I just not sexy?_ He looked down at himself. _Definitely not. She and I would be a good looking couple. I mean look at those legs, and her butt's not half-bad either._ He bent backwards to take a look. Chika looked away just in time to see Nona lift the potion up.

(Nona's POV)

_Well, here goes nothing._ Something hit Nona in the head, and she set down the potion. _What the hell was that?!_ Looking down, she noticed a piece of crumpled paper sitting next to her hand on the desk. She picked it up, and discovered a message from none other than Chika.

**Nona, I know we have a large amount of hate for one another, but I must warn you not to read Draco's mind.**

**Chika**

Nona wrote a note back, trying desperately not to get caught by Snape. Draco was none-the-wiser to what they were doing. He was lost in a daydream.

_Why should I listen to you?_

**Because I accidentally did, and it wasn't pretty. Just trust me on this.**

_Never again. Betrayal doesn't stand well in my book._

She lifted up the potion to drink it, but one last flying note knocked it out of her hands and caused it to splatter onto the floor. Draco had his mouth wide open, after being awoken from his daydream. Snape glided over in milliseconds.

"What is going on here?!" The question was directed at Nona, but before she answered, he discovered the crumpled note from Chika reading it aloud to the class.

"Idiot! Give my love to his family after you kill him, and I'll be sure to come visit you in Azkaban. Forever faithful, Chika."

(Chika's POV)

Chika knew she was going to get it now as she listened to Snape read aloud her note. _They find my body somewhere in the forbidden forest 30 years from now. This is not good._ As Snape's face started to turn purple with anger, a knock sounded from the door. Everyone turned to see who it was. _Angelina! I'm saved! She's come to take us away for Quidditch tryouts_.

"What do you want?!" She presented him with a note.

"Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are being held, and some of the students in your class are needed, Professor Snape." He read through the list of names.

"Those who are doing this can go." Chika went to stand up.

"Except you, Miss Neverlend. You have disrupted my class too much today. I think it would be best if you stayed here and joined Headmaster Dumbledore in detention this evening."

"But…"

"I'm sure they can hold your tryout spot until after my class." Chika sat back down in her seat watching her friends leave her behind.

(End of Class)

Chika ran out of the dungeon faster then Neville ran from Blast Ended Skewtets. She ran all the way to the Quidditch Pitch and practically collapsed, out of breath.

"You really ought to pace yourself." Chika looked up and half glared at Fred. He just chuckled and started walking back over to where Angelina and the rest of the team was, motioning for her to follow. Chika joined a group of about 15 other chasers who were trying out.

"Ok," Angelina stood and addressed the group, "For those of you who don't know, I'm Angelina Johnson. Ok, here's what I want each of you to do. You'll be going up in groups of 5-6 and flying around the arena 3 times. Then I want you to come back down and collect a Quaffle from Katie over here, and start warming up. Remember, this is a team sport! Fred and George will be putting you into groups. Fred, George." Fred and George began to count off the group into fives. Chika ended up in a group with Erick Smith, Kaitlin Martin, Megan McLeehan, and Marty Trinity.

Angelina blew her whistle and the groups all rose into the air, waiting for the second "go" whistle. _Here goes nothing_, thought Chika and on the whistle rocket forward keeping an eye on her group. They soon caught up and the 5 made a line and began gaining speed. Chika smiled as she looked around for the competition.


End file.
